Teardrops on my guitar
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: When Jen sings to Jethro, what effect will it have on everyone? Specially when Hollis is with Jethro! Jethro/Hollis, Jethro/Jen, Hollis/Tony - ONE CUSS
1. Music Soothes The Heart

**Karaoke at NCIS.....Jenny sings ''teardrops on my guitar'' to jethro but jethro is with hollis, and hollis realises jen is singing to jethro but he is oblivious**

**disclaimer:** it aint mine.......coz if it woz jen and kate would be alive!!! and jen would be with jethro, cause they r the definition of soulmates

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Karaoke had been tonys idea, they were now at a bar and jenny shepherd was currently singing. jethro was sitting with his arm loosely thrown around his current girlfriend, which for once was not a redhead, called hollis mann, who was now snuggled into the side of him watching jen on stage, she was singing ''teardrops on my guitar'' and she kept looking into jethros eyes, out loud she was singing the name drew but in her head singing jethro.....**

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

**Hollis looked over at Jenny who was now staring into Jethros eyes, and at that moment she realised that Jen was singing to Jethro, and that Jen was still in love with him......she was torn, she herself was deeply in love with the man beside her, but so was the director...she has to make a choice, if she chooses to tell Jethro that Jen still loved him, she knew she would lose him, but if she didnt she would be sacrificing his happiness for her own selfish reasons...**__

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

**....Hollis turned to Jethro, and looked at him, he was looking at Jen but seemed oblivious to her confession of love to him, but he looked so in love with the redhead singing on stage, so it was then that she decided that she would sacrifice her happiness for the one she loved so that he would have that one woman who made him truly happy. hollis knew that she would never make him as happy as she could. **

**"Jethro" Hollis whispered lovingly into his ear, on hearing her voice he slowly tore his eyes away from jen and looked at hollis, and once she knew he was looking at her she asked nervously "Do You Love Me?". "Of Course", he replied half heartedly and returned his focus on the beautiful red head on stage....**__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

**....At this point she knew exactly what had to be done, so she turned to him once more and told him, "Shes Singing to you Jethro, shes still in love with you, and your still in love with her". He turned to her shocked, "Shes not in love with me, she left me, not the other way around". "She loves you Jethro, and you love her, not me and even if you do love me youll never love me like you love her because you cant give me your heart. you gave that away long ago, to her, not me." To this all Jethro could do was agree, she was right after all, he was in love with jen, so for once in his life he apologised, he turned to Hollis and said "Im Sorry". Hollis just smiled, "Dont be, now go get her before you lose her"...**__

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

**.....Jethro smiled up at Jen for the first time since she started singing and waited till she would come off stage, hoping to catch her before she was gone...**__

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

**....He was nervous, he had no idea what he would say, maybe Hollis was wrong maybe Jen didnt love him, maybe she never would.......**__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  


**...Jethro stood and made his way to the side of the stage, unnoticed by Jen, who now looked at the spot where Jethro had sat and saw him and Hollis had gone, not realising that she had left without him, and she thought they had simply left together, and that he would never love her, so as she sung the last line a single tear slid down her cheek, thinking she was too late to get him back....**

_  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

**....As Jen went to step off of stage she walked straight into the man she wanted to see, and without words he leant down to capture her lips with his own, silently saying 'I Love You'.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Please Review........You Know You Love Me...!


	2. Real Love

Tony ran after Hollis to see if she was okay, the Italian man called out to her to make her stop, and Hollis smiled and turned around, hearing her name being called

Tony grinned at her in his usual cheeky manner before he reached her and watched her facial expressions, "Are you okay?" he asked gently

Hollis smiled softly at him and nodded gently, "Yeah, I am, Thank you Tony" she said softly

Anthony smiled, "What happened in there Holl'?" he asked curious and concerned, as he wrapped an arm around the older woman's shoulders and walked with her

Hollis sighed and leant into him, "They love each other" she said simply

Tony nodded and held her close, "What about you though?" he asked worried about her, it showed in his eyes that this was no act, he genuinely cared about the blonde woman

Hollis smiled, "I don't love him" she said with a smile, "We were together more of convenience.." she explained with a hint of sadness

Tony laughed and tried to ease tension and make her laugh, by saying, "Like Fuck buddies?" he asked comically

The blonde woman rolled her eyes and playfully slapped him, "Pretty much"

Tony smiled, "How about we grab a drink? And then we can go for a walk in the park, it looks beautiful at night" he said softly, looking into her eyes

Her eyes sparkled and looked more appealing than diamonds to him, he smiled as she nodded and leant up as he leant down, their lips meeting in soft and gentle kiss, as they shared a soft kiss and smiled at each other before walking off into the dimly lit street to find a drink and to go for a walk together.

More than one person found love that night, a song changed it for more than one that night, and the world spun as the people were with their right soul mates.

**I know not my usual pairing but I was up for something new!**


End file.
